1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for pairing electronic devices in a wireless network.
2. Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface.
In many wireless-communication protocols, electronic devices detect each other by regularly broadcasting beacons and scanning for the beacons from other electronic devices. For example, an electronic device that communicates using a communication protocol that is compatible with Bluetooth™ may wake up its radio periodically to receive a beacon frame at beacon transmission times.
However, regularly transmitting and receiving these beacons typically results in significant power consumption by the networking subsystems. In addition, there is a time delay before a transmitting electronic device and a receiving electronic device are paired. Therefore, the existing detection techniques in wireless networks may reduce the operating time of the electronic device and can increase latency, which can degrade the user experience.